1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valve block devices and more specifically it relates to a valve block mounting arrangement for mounting a valve block directly to the ports of a hydraulic motor.
Hydraulic motors are commonly utilized to drive various items such as fans. Most hydraulic motors include a first port and a second port that receive and return the hydraulic fluid utilized to drive the hydraulic motor. Typically, hydraulic motors are susceptible to cavitation and other usage damage.
There are two basic designs for hydraulic motor ports. The first design includes a pair of "same side" ports that are positioned into the same side of the hydraulic motor. The ports are typically interiorly threaded for receiving a threaded male coupler for connecting an elongated hydraulic hose to each of the ports. The ports also typically include a recessed portion for receiving a conventional O-ring. Some of these hydraulic motors include a plurality of interiorly threaded apertures for receiving a corresponding plurality of threaded fasteners for directly securing a block valve directly to the hydraulic motor. For a block valve assembly or other connection device to be utilized with the hydraulic motor, the plurality of threaded apertures must be present within the hydraulic motor.
The second design for hydraulic motors includes a pair of opposite side ports that are interiorly threaded. The user connects a threaded male coupler into the interiorly threaded ports for connecting a length of hydraulic hoses thereto. Some of these hydraulic motors include a plurality of interiorly threaded apertures for receiving a corresponding plurality of threaded fasteners for directly securing a block valve directly to the hydraulic motor. For a block valve assembly or other connection device to be utilized with the hydraulic motor, the plurality of threaded apertures must be present within the hydraulic motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valve devices for hydraulic motors have been in use for years. Typically, a remote hose mounting valve assembly is comprised of a valve connected between a first hydraulic hose and a second hydraulic hose that are connected to the ports of a hydraulic motor so that the valve is fluidly connected in parallel with respect to the hydraulic motor. The most common type of valve utilized between the hydraulic hoses is a check valve.
Another type of valve device is known as the "block valve"The block valve has a main body typically constructed of metal that is bored to receive two hydraulic hoses and a control cartridge. As is well-known in the art, the control cartridge determines the operation of the valve assembly when connected to the hydraulic motor. Various types of valves may be utilized within this configuration such as a check valve, a relief valve, an on/off valve, and a speed control bypass valve. There are various types of two-way, three-way and four-way configurations for a valve that can be utilized also in conjunction with the hydraulic motor for allowing the desired control of the hydraulic motor.
The main problem with conventional remote hose mounting valve assemblies is that they are extremely cumbersome and require a significant amount of room to be utilized in conjunction with the hydraulic motor. In addition, many hydraulic motors do not have a plurality of threaded apertures for receiving threaded fasteners thereby eliminating the possibility of utilizing a direct mount valve block assembly which requires the user to purchase a new hydraulic motor if a valve block assembly is desired to be utilized.
Examples of patented valve block assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,525 to Kandil; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,781 to Krantz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,284 to Cartner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,649 to Howeth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,155 to Hirata et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,192 to Karakama et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Kandil (U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,525) discloses a method of preventing cavitation in an axial piston pump during an aiding load and system and valve employing the same. Kandil specifically discloses preventing cavitation in a hydraulic motor of the axial piston type comprising the steps of recirculating hydraulic fluid from the supply port to the return port when the motor is subject to an aiding load.
Krantz (U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,781) discloses a neutral flow by-pass valve for hydrostatic transmission. Krantz specifically discloses an essentially closed conduit comprising a pair of bores and a channel communicating the pair of bores, all formed in the cam ring of the transmission.
Cartner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,284) discloses a hydraulic motor deceleration system. Cartner specifically teaches a pump, a hydraulic motor and a motor hydraulic circuit interconnecting the pump and the motor for selectively allowing the flow of fluid between the pump and the motor inlet.
Howeth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,649) discloses a pressure limiting acceleration control system and valve for hydraulic motors. Howeth specifically teaches a control system for operating positive displacement hydraulic motors to minimize pressure peaks and stresses associated therewith upon starting a motor.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for mounting a valve block directly to the ports of a hydraulic motor. Conventional valve block devices do not allow mounting to a hydraulic motor without threaded apertures thereby requiring replacement of the hydraulic motor if utilization of a valve block is to occur.
In these respects, the valve block mounting arrangement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a valve block directly to the ports of a hydraulic motor.